Broken Promises
by SarahsManyMen
Summary: SEQUEL TO PROMISE ME THIS-Elena is back from the dead. But she's not entirely human. And she's not entirely vampire either. Will Klaus be able to restore her memory in time to defend herself from a darker evil than the devil himself? Klena, Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1  Two Months Later

**Whyyyyy...hello there:) All right stop collaborate and listen, Ice is back with my brand new invention!  
>Sorry that was random!<strong>

**Well you've waited.**  
><strong>You've anticipated. <strong>  
><strong>You're banged your head against the wall in impatience.<strong>

**AND HERE IT IS! The sequel to Promise Me This...BROKEN PROMISES!**

**Won't give you much of an intro but here's the songs I used to inspire oneself:)**

**Hang You From the Heavens-The Dead Weather**  
><strong>It will Rain-Bruno Mars<strong>

**:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Two Months Later<p>

The bar was packed, filled with people getting wasted. Well what else did you except from a bar about a ten minute walk away from a college campus. People from everywhere were either getting together, getting rejected, getting lucky or just plain getting drunk.

But there was one girl in the bar that caught all the men's attention. Long brown hair and a black LBD, she looked sexy as ever. Just like she did every night she came in the bar.

She was surrounded by a group of men as she spoke to them all, all of them laughing and smiling and eyeing her up and down. She winked at one of the men and listened as his hear skipped a beat. She laughed. The man leaned in and shouted over the crowd.

"So tell me miss, how come every night we come in here you never tell us your name?" he questioned.

She smiled at her audience then looked at the man. "Honey, I can't even remember my name!" she exclaimed, the men laughed and she smiled. Although it was true. She didn't remember her name. She didn't remember anything. All that had happened was she had woken up in a cemetery in the middle of the dark, hungry and craving blood.

She leaned in and whispered to the man. "Do you wanna get out of here?" she seductively suggested.

The man nodded and took her hand, with him following her out of the crowd. Once they were outside the man attacked her lips with his own. She kissed him back before smiling against his lips and pulling away.

"You don't waste your time do you?" she giggled.

"No, mam," the man shook his head.

"Good," her eyes turned red and her incisors grew. "Cause neither do I." And with that she struck at his neck.

..

Elspeth walked into the house at around eleven at night. She'd been out with Alaric discussing how everyone was. How Jeremy was. How Bonnie was. How Tyler was. How Damon was...

But she answered her own thoughts the moment she walked through the door. Beer bottles lay scattered around the floor, along with four sorority girls. And on the couch lay a passed out Damon. Elspeth sighed and picked up an empty beer bottle. Biting her hand she let the blood ooze into the bottle. She gently kicked the girl at her feet, waking her. The girl's eyes fluttered open and Elspeth crouched down to her height.

"What happened?" the girl said dryly.

"Here, drink this, it will help," Elspeth handed her the bottle and she drank obediently, before coughing.

"What the hell was that?" the girl exclaimed.

Elspeth rolled her eyes and looked her in the eyes. "You'll forget this place, you'll forget what happened. You're gonna go home, go to bed, wake up and then you're gonna think you went out drinking and blanked out."

The girl got up and left robotically. Elspeth repeated the process with the other three before sighing and picking up the beer bottles off the floor and off the table. She crouched down to Damon's level and looked at him. With her free hand she pushed a loose strand of hair out of his closed eyes.

"This can't be us," she whispered. But she knew it was already. For most of the summer she'd been coming home to this. She tried not to think about it. Damon had been mourning, he needed to get it out of his system. But that didn't stop her heart broken when she thought about what he had done with those girls. The girls that would have done anything he wanted. The girls that weren't her.

He claimed to have never slept with them and she believed him, but she knew sooner or later he would. She knew he would break her heart again. So why did she stay? Because she loved him of course. And because she believed that they would make it through this.

..

"Better, but still not good. You just need to relax more, try and rely on your instincts," Elijah instructed. Olivia nodded, taking in the message and instruction. She was beginning to lose her focus, she was getting tired. They'd been at this for three and a half hours now, she was surprised Elijah hadn't gotten bored of her already. All they'd done all summer was train and fight and help her control her thirst.

Elijah had her on blood bags but it still made her angry that he was allowed to bring a girl home every third night or so. Elijah had managed to get her a daylight ring but she was still afraid of the sun. She was afraid to go near people in case she hurt them. Elijah had explained to her that she was holding onto her humanity, something rarely any vampires do when they first turn. She didn't want to get rid of the part that was human. She didn't want to be the person that she was. She wanted to go back to normal.

But if she were perfectly honest, she didn't mind this life too much. Elijah was a surprisingly good mentor and even more surprisingly a good friend.

Just before she could lunge herself at Elijah again there was a knock in the door way. Olivia and Elijah whipped their heads around and sure enough there stood Klaus. His grey eyes were darker than they could remember, his hair was whiter and longer, he had more stubble than usual and he looked tired. Olivia felt kinda sorry for him, he had lost the woman he loved all because of him. And judging by the amount of 'animal attacks' that had been taking place in different parts around the area she could tell he wasn't taking it well.

He stood there with a smirk on his face. "Please do continue, I would very much enjoy watching the child fall on her arse one more time and you tell her that she's doing well when clearly she's failing miserably and would be good as dead."

That was the reason Olivia couldn't feel completely sorry for Klaus. He was an asshole.

"I'll be upstairs," Olivia excused herself and ran away.

Elijah shook his head at his brother and sat down in an arm chair. Klaus copied him in the chair opposite him.

"She doesn't like me very much," Klaus stated as he sat down.

Elijah sighed. "Well what do you expect? You've been a dick to her, you got drunk one night and tried to kill her _and _you're the reason her best friend's sister is dead."

"Your words wound me brother," Klaus said sarcastically. "Someone has to be straight with her though."

"She's just been changed into a vampire. She's going to tortured by constant hunger for human blood. Not only that but her sister's just died, her parents pretty much just tossed her aside. I can't afford to be cruel to her," Elijah paused. "And besides she's actually quite good."

"Since when do you care about the well being of a newly turned vampire?" Klaus asked.

"Not important," Elijah glared. "Now tell me, why did you come back? Last I heard you were in Texas."

"Came to see how Elspeth was. And I'll admit, I thought it would be fun to watch you become a teacher," Klaus smiled.

Elijah shrugged. "I would've thought that you wouldn't want to come back here. I mean it is El-"

"_Don't _say that name," Klaus snapped and hissed at him.

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "You still care for her don't you?"

Klaus rolled her eyes. "Of course I don't. She was a worthless, pathetic, human who only existed for me to live. She means nothing."

Elijah chuckled. "That's a lie brother and you know it."

Klaus got up and glared at Elijah. "I'll be leaving you now, Elijah. Until next time," and with that Klaus disappeared out the door. Elijah sighed and shook his head. Always like his brother. Always running away from his fears and sadness.

..

The girl had hardly started feeding off the man when she was interrupted.

"Cassandra!" a voice hissed. The girl rolled her eyes and dropped the man to the ground, retracting her fangs.

She turned around and saw a man with emerald green eyes and raven black hair. He raised an eyebrow at her as if to scold her.

The girl threw her hands ups in the air. "Oh come _on_! I was hungry! I couldn't help it!"

The man looked at the unconscious guy on the ground and tutted. "Well might as well finish him off. But Cassandra you can't just keep going around killing people."

"And _you _need to stop calling me Cassandra! It's not my real name," the girl hissed back at him before descending on the guy on the ground again, feeding off of him.

The man sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? You and I were lovers. Scratch that, _are _lovers. I thought you were dead but it seems to me that you actually turned into a vampire, listen to me," he kneeled down at her height and as she finished she looked up at him. "You and I. We love each other. And now we get to be together forever."

The girl furrowed her brows. "I do apologise if that's the case but I don't remember you. Therefore I do not care for you," the girl got up and began to walk away. However the man grabbed her. She tried to pull away but it was impossible to break from his iron grasp.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," the man hissed. He pulled out a syringe and stabbed her in the leg. She gasped in pain as the vervain burned through her body.

"Who are you?" she whispered, feeling herself fading.

The man smiled darkly. "My name is Darius. And you're going to help me destroy my brother."

"Why? Why me?" she gasped.

He chuckled. "Silly girl. Because my brother loves you."

And that was the last thing she heard before she blanked out. Her mind only focusing on the haunting grey eyes that clouded her mind over the past two months.

* * *

><p><strong>For any of you who can't remember, Darius made a small appearance in Promise Me This, he hit on Elspeth but with Elijah's help she shot him down. I like to see him as the Gregory of this story. He's a creep. (For those of you who are wondering, Gregory WILL be in this story. A slightly changed man.) Also, I plan on bringing Rebekah into this story, but don't expect her to be in this story too much. <strong>

**So how did you like this story so far? Should I continue, or should I just stick to the original?**

**How was everyone's halloween? What did everybody do? I for one had a couple of friends round to watch Insidious:)**

**Let me know in the reviews:) Thank you guys for reading:)**


	2. Chapter 2 In the Back of My Mind

**Was gonna post this once I got past twenty reviews on the first chapter, but it was just lying there so I thought I'd post it:)**

**This chapter is more Damon/Elspeth cause I felt people were entitled to get more information on them. Cause I just love these guys:3**

**Songs:**

**Wish You Were Here-Avril Lavigne**  
><strong>Baby Now-Nichole Alden<strong>  
><strong>Lego House-Ed Sheeran<strong>  
><strong>Fallen-Sarah Mclachlan (for final DamonElspeth scene.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Something in the Back of My Mind<p>

Klaus' POV

I walked away from Elijah's house, not knowing where my feet would take me. But I knew in the end where they _would_ take me. I ended up in front of Elena's grave. I hadn't been here since my talk with Elspeth. She had told me it would be just the two of us for the rest of our lives. But she had chosen to stay with Damon. Damn her kind-hearted attitude towards everything and everyone.

I knelt down in front of the grave stone, placing a hand on top of it. There were flowers surrounding it, messages stating how much they would miss her. But I knew it was lies. The people who wrote those messages would stop missing her in a year at the most. Maybe not so much Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy, but me, me I would miss her for all eternity. No matter how many bodies I drained, no matter how many woman I had sex with, no matter how much of a good time I have, I will miss her every day of my life.

I honestly didn't know why I had come here to torture myself. But I felt it's where I had to be. The closest I could be to her.

Elspeth's POV

I awoke to two arms wrapping around my waist and a chin resting itself on my neck. I smiled to myself as they nuzzled my neck, kissing it here and there, working it's way up my jaw line. However, my nose twitched at the stench of alcohol.

"You reek," I groaned turning around to face him.

"And good morning to _you_," he smiled down at me and pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and kissing me.

I kissed him back for a moment before smiling and pulling away. "But you really do smell. Really bad."

He raised an eyebrow in thought for a moment. "Hmm," he thought. "Well allow me to ravish you in my scent." And with one final look of mischief he roughly and quickly ran his tongue along the side of my face. And again, and again. I squirmed underneath him as he did so but he kept me there.

"Ewww! You are disgusting! Get off," I pleaded and complained slapping his chest. But he just laughed and rolled off of me.

I sat up and brought my knees to my chin. "Hey, I kinda need to talk to you."

He plopped himself on his elbow and looked up at me. "And what would it be about."

I sighed and looked away from him. "I was thinking about going to see Elijah today."

Damon inhaled and stiffened. "Now why, why would you want to do that?" he said sharply.

I shrugged. "I wanna see Olivia, see how he's getting on and see if he needs any help."

Damon sat up. "No. No not on my watch. You're going nowhere _near _that guy!"

I got out of bed and stood up. "I think you'll find that I'll see whoever I please."

He glared at me. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

I gaped at him for a moment. "You don't own me, Damon!" I yelled at him.

"I may not own you, but there is no _way _I am going to sit by and let you see that asshole!" he yelled right back at me, getting out of bed and standing at the other side of the room.

"This is crazy!" I started pacing the room. "You spend the past two months, draining and feeding off innocent girls and I have said nothing about it! But when I decide to go see someone who has been my friend for over six _hundred _years, suddenly I'm not allowed!"

Damon sighed. "Elspeth that guy hurt you so much-"

"Yeah, well how do you think I feel when I come home and see half naked women lying on the floor!" I screamed.

"They don't mean anythi-"

"Forget it, Damon!" I turned on my heel. "I'll be back later."

However when I looked up I saw him standing there. "You're not leaving," he grabbed me.

I grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the room with a groan. I looked at him one final time. "I'll be back later," I repeated before leaving.

No One's POV

She eventually came around, the warmth of the soft carpet beneath her sending comforting feelings through her body. She'd had the weirdest dream. There was a man, he was hard to make out, but he was at a grave. He was knelt down in front of it, looking at it with such a pained expression. He had been crying. It was weird because he never cried. But this person obviously meant so much to him.

"Good morning beautiful," the voice brought her back down to Earth. She looked up, and saw Darius sitting there. She quickly squirmed away in fear. This guy was down right creepy.

"What do you want?" She nearly yelled at him.

He chuckled. "Like I said last night. You're going to help me kill my brother once and for all."

"I know that and I know why," she paused. "But I'm just a vampire, I can't be much good."

"That's where you're wrong," he was in front of her in a moment. "You're something else," he brought out a knife and her eyes widened. He made a small cut in her arm and she hissed. He pulled the knife back and licked it. "Not entirely human but not entirely vampire," he looked up at her. "So what are you?"

"What do you mean?" she shuddered.

"I mean that you, my dear," he lifted a finger to her chin. "Are something _very _special."

"How can I be human but a vampire?" she asked.

"Well then, that's the question," he smirked and got up. "I'll be right back."

He left the room and the girl looked around. She needed to get out of here. She needed to leave. She looked around the room for something to kill him with. And then she found it. It a glass casket there was a dagger. Like on show at a museum or something. She ran over to it and quietly broke through the glass. However as she touched it, her hand sizzled and burned. She hissed and drew her hand back. She glared at her hand and then at the dagger. She took a deep breath and grabbed the dagger. She bit her bottom lip and winced in pain, but drew it out of the casket. Then she ran. Only crash right into him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed at her. She gasped and plunged the dagger into his heart. He howled in pain and looked at her wide eyed before his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. She took a deep breath and looked at his dead body and smiled. And then she casually walked out the house, a mischievous smirk on her lips as she headed for the nearest bar.

Elspeth's POV

I knocked on the door and nervously bounced at the front door. And then the door swung open and I jumped. I turned and was faced with a pleasantly surprised Elijah. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Well, well, you certainly were the last person I excepted to see on my door step," I shied away from him. "Come on in."

I followed him into the house. Olivia sat on an arm chair watching skating on the TV with a huge smile on her face with her back against one arm of the chair whilst her legs dangled over the other arm. She lifted her eyes from the TV and looked at me and then Elijah then back to me.

"Hey! You're Ellie, right?" she remembered me.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm Ellie," I extended my hand to her and she shook it.

"Yeah, last time I saw you was Elena's funeral," she remembered again. "I also remember you took part in saving my life. Thanks for that," she smiled up at me.

"Please I did nothing," I shrugged. "Elijah was the one who saved you if I remember correctly."

"Saved my life more times than I can count," Olivia laughed slightly.

"Really? How so?" I sat down on the couch beside the large arm chair she was sitting in.

Olivia looked at Elijah and smiled. "There have been so many times in which I wanted to just give in and kill something," she laughed slightly. "But Elijah has stopped me every time." she paused and sighed. "And there was one time," she paused again. "When I did kill someone," she looked away. "I tried to kill myself. But Elijah saved me," she looked up at Elijah and smiled. "He hasn't given up on me since."

I smiled and looked at Elijah in a look of approval. He smirked slightly.

"Olivia would you please give us a minute?" Elijah asked. Olivia nodded and zoomed away. Elijah sat in her arm chair. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were getting on with Olivia, see if you needed any help," I said honestly.

"And why would you want to do that?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Jeremy told me all the shit she went through, seemed like she would be hard to handle," I explained.

Elijah looked at me for a moment. "Well now that you know that she's okay and that I don't need help why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

I sighed. "You and I, we're friends. We have been for a long time now. I didn't want that to be gone completely," he opened his mouth to speak. "I know things will probably never be the same between us but I need to know that we're on good terms."

He stood up. "I don't think I can do that," he said sadly. I stood up also and looked at him, concerned.

"Why? Was it something I've done?" I asked.

He chuckled slightly. "Oh Elspeth, always think it's your fault for the smallest part of evil in the world," he smiled to himself for a moment. "I can't be friends with you because I'm in love with you," he looked away from me. My heart skipped a beat and I gasped silently. "And because I love you, I can't be around you knowing that you're in love with Damon," he looked at me.

I stared at him for a moment. "I have to go," I said in a whisper and began to walk away.

"Elspeth wait," I reluctantly turned around and Elijah appeared in front of me. He then pulled my face towards hom and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back for a moment. Only a moment. And then I pushed him away.

I held a hand in front of my mouth. "I'm sorry, I can't do this," and then I ran out the house, and out to my car. I slammed the door behind me and started driving. However I wasn't ready for the two hour drive back to Mystic Falls so I decided to head out to a bar near by. But who should I run into but my complete and utter idiot of a younger but older appearing brother.

Gregory sat on a stool at the bar drowning his sorrows.

I sat next to him and ordered a scotch. I looked him up and down and turned to him.

"Would've thought you'd be in a brothel somewhere in Europe," I confessed. He smiled slightly.

"Thought I'd turn over a new leaf, after months of thinking. Tried to be nice," he sighed. "Came here to apologise to Olivia."

"Ooooooo," I said, imagining how that must have gone. "How bad?"

"On a scale of one to ten, eleven," he said taking a gulp of his drink.

"Why didn't you ask me for help. I would've helped you," I said as my drink came.

"Because then I would go into Mystic Falls and I would see _her _again," he sneered.

"I see." I knew all too well of Gregory's weird obsession with Caroline Forbes. And I knew where it came from. Back in the fifteen hundreds Gregory met a girl, one who looked and acted exactly like Caroline. But she had been human and she eventually grew old. However, when she turned forty (a rather old age at her time) she hid from him, she ran away, scared of what he would think of her. It took him twenty seven years to find her after that, at age sixty seven. He met her once again on her death bed and she couldn't have been more happy. And then she died.

"She really doesn't like you, does she?" I smiled slightly, taking a drink.

Gregory sniggered. "I tried to kill her best friend and almost killed her boyfriend. What do you think?"

"Hmm," I thought for a moment. "Well, I'm having a shit day. You're having a shit day. There's only one way to see past it."

Gregory turned to me and smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If getting drunk is on your mind, then hell yes," I smiled gulping down my drink and shivering at the end.

..

I managed to sober up before the drive home. I'd been gone for five hours and Damon was most likely freaking out. I drove well over the speed limit managing to get home in only an hour and a half. I pulled into the drive way almost silently, just incase Damon was asleep. But something wasn't right. I used my vampire hearing to listen and felt my heart sink.

Moans came from upstairs as I slowly walked into the house, along with other noises I wasn't prepared to let ease into my mind. I raced upstairs to Damon's room and felt wooden bullets pierce my hearts and tears sting my eyes. Damon was there, naked with a red haired girl. Also naked. And they on top of each other, kissing and caressing each other. Amongst other things.

I gasped and they halted their actions. They both completely froze and Damon turned his head around slowly and met my tear stricken eyes.

"Elspeth," he quickly got off of the woman and used the sheet to cover himself. The woman glared at him as she lay completely exposed. I looked to her.

"Get. Out." I hissed. The woman got up and picked up her clothes from the floor. I took time to notice that she hadn't been bitten. That Damon hadn't lost himself in her blood. That he had just done it.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea-"

"Just. Leave," I said, brushing off the woman's apology. She ran out the room leaving just me and Damon. I took one look at Damon and went under his bed and retrieved my suitcase and began to pack my belongings.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, I could hear the regret and sadness in his eyes.

"I should go," I looked up at him.

"What? No Elspeth, you can't leave! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! I didn't _think_!" he said. "It was just when you said you were going to see Elijah and you didn't come back for hours I thought that-"

"That what? That I'd ran off into his arms? That because of everything you've done recently I had every right to leave you!" I yelled at him. "Do you honestly not get how much I love you!"

"_Do _you still love me?" he asked, walking over to me.

"I really think I need to go now," I whispered.

"Okay, okay," he came over to me and placed two hands on my shoulders. "Just yesterday you said you loved me. You said there wasn't anything that we couldn't get through-"

"What the hell did I know-"

"Look, look, there's has to be a way we could work past this," he begged. He took my hand. "I can't, I just can't imagine my life without you. Elspeth I love you so much." And then he kissed me. And once again for a moment I returned the favour. But then I pushed him away.

"No Damon! Don't!" I walked away from him. "You can't just kiss me and expect to make things all go away! It doesn't make it any better!"

"Listen to me, we can get through this. Please Elspeth, I beg of you," he placed two hands on my face. I saw the tears form in his eyes.

I sniffed as more tears left my eyes. "No," I whispered. "I can't, you're a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as someone who never, _ever _hurt me," I placed two hands on my forehead. "And god, I just can't stop seeing you with her," I pushed him away. "And it doesn't matter what you say or what you do. It's just changed everything," I pushed past him and finished packing my bag. "Forever," I said turning around and facing him.

He let tears flow down his face. "This, this can't be it," he stuttered.

"Then how come it is," I choked. I looked at him for a moment before walking towards the door. "Goodbye, Damon."

But before I could go through the door he ran in front of me. "I won't give up on you. I can't and I won't."

"You have to," I said before leaving. I reached my car and placed the bag in the trunk and drove. I didn't know where I was driving to. But then two hours in I knew where I was going. I walked up to the door and knocked.

He answered after ten seconds.

"Elspeth," he whispered. He noticed the tears in my eyes.

"I didn't know where else to go," I choked and felt the tears stream down my face. Elijah then pulled me into his embrace and let me cry.

No One's POV

She stood there, draining a man. She'd compelled him to behave. She couldn't be bothered dealing with a fighter. She was too confused. She was too sad. She was too alone. She dropped the man and sat with her back against the wall of the alley way. She buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

Maybe her name _was _Cassandra. Maybe she _was _in love with Darius. But if truth be told she couldn't be sure about her past. She needed someone with her. Someone who knew who she truly was.

"Katerina?" a smooth voice asked. Her head whipped around and she looked up at him. He was tall and was dressed in a grey suit. His hair was light brown and his eyes were chocolate brown. He was incredibly handsome yet slightly familiar. And he recognised her. He _knew _her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, standing up. Yet staying the dark.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Australia somewhere with Stefan?" he sneered.

"W-w-who's Stefan?" she stuttered. The man furrowed his brows in frustration and annoyance.

"Don't play games with me, Katherine," he warned. He looked at the body at her feet. "Quite a mess you've made. Certainly not like you."

"What _am _I like?" she asked, curious as to what her past self was like.

The man raised a brow in confusion. "You must have encountered a angry witch of some sort," he was silent for a moment. "Come into the light, child."

She hesitated. She didn't want anyone to see her in her monstrous form. "No," she choked. "I look hideous."

"My dear that certainly isn't possible," the man said warmly. She took a deep breath and stepped into the light.

The man gasped. He recognised her alright. She wasn't Katerina at all. She was pure, innocent and good. She had that hope in her eyes, almost child like. And her heart beat like a human. How was it possible? "My god," he whispered. "Elena."

* * *

><p><strong>DA DA DAAAHHH! Aww poor Elspeth and Elena. They're both so lost.<strong>

** Let me know what you think in the reviews:)**

**-Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3 Like The Very First Time

**You guys are awesome! Freakin' love you guys!**

**Won't say much, here's the chapter!**

**Songs I Listened To:**

**Lego House - Ed Sheeran (Love that ginger)**  
><strong>Video Games - Lana Del Rey (For Elspeth and Damon)<strong>  
><strong>Fix You - Coldplay (For Elijah and Elena)<strong>  
><strong>I'll Be With You - Scott Mallone<strong> 

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Like The Very First Time<p>

Elijah's POV

"So let me get this straight, Jeremy is my brother, Bonnie is my oldest friend and she's a witch, Caroline is my other oldest friend and she's a vampire, her boyfriend is Tyler who is a _werewolf_, Damon is my best friend, Stefan is his brother and my ex-boyfriend," she recited almost perfectly. "And what about parents?"

I sighed and stopped walking and looked at her. She read my face, confused. "You're parent's are dead, Elena. I'm sorry."

She looked at me with great sadness. "How did they die?"

I thought for a moment. "It's a long story. One for another time."

"Okay," she started walking. "How did I become a vampire?"

"Ah," I remembered. "I'm afraid I had a part in this."

She looked at me and furrowed her brows. "How?"

"You were dying. I fed you my blood. But it stayed in your system a lot longer than it should have," I explained. She frowned in thought.

"How come I was dying?" she asked.

"You were stabbed. Someone tried to kill you," I explained.

"But why would someone want to kill me?" she asked. I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted when I heard a car drive into the driveway of the house. Elena and I had been walking in the woods whilst Olivia was out buying groceries and Elspeth was asleep. I'd heard her crying herself to sleep last night and had decided to go out to the local bar to get a drink but ran into Elena...

"Quick, we need to hide. We can't have anyone knowing your alive just yet," I whispered and we hid behind a log, lying on the ground. A blue convertible pulled up and out of the house walked Elspeth dressed in a white silk dressing gown. Her hair was wavy and trailed down her back. She looked breathtaking even when she had just awoken.

Elena's POV

I watched the pretty blonde girl come out of the house. She looked at the blue car with such sadness she looked like she was going to cry. Then out walked a man with black hair and light blue eyes, dressed in black jeans, black top and black leather jacket. He was incredibly handsome.

"That's Damon," Elijah whispered angrily. "And that girl there is Elspeth Bradshaw. The most beautiful woman alive. She's in love with Damon. And Damon is in love with her."

"Then why does she look so sad to see him?" I asked, scanning my supposed best friend.

"Because last night Damon cheated on her with another woman," Elijah said sadly. I turned to face him and looked up at him.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked. Elijah simply nodded but didn't look at me. He just kept his eyes fixed on the couple in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Came here to see you of course," Damon said. Despite never having seen him before his voice sounded really familiar. But then again he _was _my supposed best friend. "And check that your still alive."

Elspeth laughed slightly. "I have you know I am perfectly safe here with Elijah. Physically _and _emotionally. In fact the complete opposite of when I was with you."

"Elspeth-"

"_You _do not have the authority to call me by my full name anymore. Or any name for that matter," she said angrily.

"Just come home, Elle," Damon sighed.

"I'm going home, alright," Elspeth sneered.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I'm going back to Scotland, Damon. I leave on Wednesday," she said looking away from him.

"But that's in two days," he said. His voice filled with pain and sadness.

She held her head high. "I have to."

Damon stepped towards her and placed two hands on her face. That was enough for Elijah who disappeared from my side and was now right next to Damon, pushing him away from Elspeth. Damon glared at Elijah but tried to remain calm. However, he pushed Elspeth out of the way and lunged at Elijah. I gasped and ran over to them, grabbing Damon by the collar and throwing him away.

"What is wrong with you?" I nearly yelled at him. I turned around and looked at Elijah. Worry was spread all over his face. He still didn't want me to be recognised.

"Katherine," Damon sneered and grabbed me by the neck, pinning me against the wall of the house. "So I won the bet with Ric then. I bet that you _would _cheat on Stefan within the space of three months. With Elijah, though. I'm quite surprised." He tightened the grip on my neck.

"Damon, leave Katherine alone," Elijah protested. I looked over Damon's shoulder and Elijah winked at me to play along. He also whispered 'Fight back.'

I nodded and kicked Damon off of me. He got up quickly and nearly lunged at me but Elspeth tackled him and straddled him.

"Just _leave_, Damon," Elspeth sighed. She got off of him and he got up. He took one final look at Elspeth before getting in his car and leaving. Elspeth's eyes began to water and she turned on her heel and ran inside and upstairs.

Elijah looked at me with anger in his eyes. "That was too close," he growled. "Next time, no matter what happens you have to stay hidden."

"But he was going to-"

"Listen to me!" Elijah interrupted. "I'm a special kind of vampire, nothing can hurt me," he walked over to me and placed two hands on my face. "I promise you that no harm will come to you whilst you're with me."

I looked up. "How did I know _you _before everything?"

Elijah sighed. "I tried to protect you from my brother."

I put the pieces together. "Darius is your brother isn't he?" I searched for confirmation.

"Yes," Elijah said, making my heart stop. "How did you know?"

It all made sense now. Darius needed me to help kill his brother. Elijah was his brother. And I was the key to his death because he loved me. Elijah was in love with me. And I loved Elijah. Well at least, past me did.

_One month later._

Elijah's POV

"I can assure you, this visit shall be worth you're while," I assured him down the phone.

"And you certain you have what we need to contact the Original Witch? To find out how I can be a hybrid and _not _die?" Klaus asked looking for confirmation.

"Indeed I do," I smiled to myself. "I thought it was about time you and I patched things up."

"I guess it can't be too bad. If it is then I can go visit Elspeth," Klaus suggested.

"Actually, brother, she's been in Scotland for the past month," I reminded him. It was true. Elspeth had left, as she said and hadn't returned. She called me most nights to ask how I was and how Olivia was. But she still had the impression that Katerina was still with me. A thought that made her slightly angry. A thought that I hoped made her jealous.

Klaus snorted. "Bet that Salvatore boy's all torn up about it."

"I should hope so, he's the reason she left," I said, angry.

"Ah yes, remind me to kill the bastard when I get there," I could hear the smile in his voice. There was a silence. "Listen brother I have to go or I shall miss my plane. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up. I placed my phone in my pocket. Elena sat on the sofa reading the newest issue of _Cosmo_. She was still keeping up the charade of Katherine in a bid to make sure Olivia didn't find out and tell Jeremy.

"Who was that?" Elena asked not taking her eyes off her magazine as she turned the page.

"Katerina someone very important is coming to visit tomorrow. Someone who can't know you're here," I gave her a warning tone.

"Well that's just _great_," Olivia lingered sarcastically on the final word as she walked into the room and flew herself onto the sofa and turned on the television, flipping through the channels until she rested on America's Next Top Model. It was my worst nightmare. I was stuck in a room with two teenage girls reading _Cosmo _and watching ANTM. "Klaus is coming to visit. I take it I'll be staying over at Stefan's then."

"If you'd like," I suggested.

"I'll go pack," she got off the sofa and ran upstairs.

I sat down on the sofa next to Elena and began to whisper. "Elena, listen to me. Klaus is very powerful and _very_ strong. He could kill you in seconds if he thinks your Katherine which is why you have to stay hidden okay?"

Elena nodded, a slight fear in her eyes. "What do I do if he finds out I'm here?"

I sighed. "You run, run as fast as you can. But on no circumstances do you ever look him in the eye, is that understood?" She nodded.

"Elijah I'm scared," she trembled.

I placed two hands on her face and kissed her forehead. "Nothing is going to happen to you I promise you."

..

_The Next Day_

_Elena's POV_

Elijah came up to the attic, the place I was using to hide out from this Klaus guy. I had my knees up to my chin and looked up at him.

"Why couldn't I go with Olivia?" I complained. "I hate hiding up here, it's so stuffy!"

Elijah sighed. "If you'd gone with Olivia, Stefan and Damon would've recognised you."

"How come Damon didn't recognise me?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Damon was too busy thinking about Elspeth to care about you, he was determined on making her stay," Elijah explained.

I frowned. "Poor Damon. He really _does _love her doesn't he?"

Elijah growled. "If he loved her so much he wouldn't have cheated on her."

I opened my mouth to speak but at the sound of the front door opening I immediately closed it, my eyes grew wide with fear.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered and then disappeared. Leaving me, scared out of my skin. I listened to Elijah run down the stairs and then decided to listen to his conversation.

"Good morning, Niklaus," he said warmly. "I trust you had a good flight."

"Why don't you cut the chit chat and show me what it is you have to show me," a man's voice that sent chills down my back. He sounded so impatient and hurt. The man sounded like he'd been through hell and back.

Elijah paused, possibly uncomfortably. "Well, the thing is Klaus," he cleared his throat. "I don't _actually _have what you want."

There was a silence and my heart skipped a beat. Had Klaus killed Elijah? Had Elijah killed Klaus? I needed to get a closer look. I silently creeped from the attic and perched myself on the edge of the stairs, only being able to see them by a bit. I could only see the back of a blonde man's head and Elijah's worried eyes.

The silence was broken by the blonde man breaking out into hysterical laughter, making both Elijah and I jump. I gasped in fright but quickly put a hand over my mouth. The blonde man lifted his head to listen for anything else and my breathing hitched and my heart stopped.

"What do you _mean_ you don't _have _it, Elijah," he said through gritted teeth.

"What I mean, brother, is," Elijah paused. "I don't have. it"

The man tensed. He looked as though he was about to kill Elijah.

_Don't do it! Please don't do it I beg of you! _I thought to myself, but trying to let Klaus hear what I was thinking, even though it was impossible. _Klaus please! He's your brother._

Klaus surprisingly relaxed. "Then why _did _you drag me all the way out here?"

"What if I told you I had not what you _wanted _but what you _needed_," Elijah offered.

Klaus took a step toward him. "And what would that be?"

There was a silence as Elijah thought for a moment. "Elena Gilbert."

Klaus inhaled deeply and within in instant he had grabbed Elijah by the neck and was pinning him against the wall.

"First you bring me out all the way here! _Then _you tell me you don't have what I want! And _then _you tell me the woman I love is still alive!" He slammed his head against the wall. "You listen to me, Elijah. I was _there _the night she died. I _held _her in my arms as I felt her heart beat fade and her life force fade away from her. Now you tell me she's not dead."

"Klaus she-"

"Or in fact, forget it," Klaus chuckled. "Why don't I just _kill _you, instead?"

Klaus raised a hand and I panicked. I remembered what Elijah had told me about him being strong enough to kill him, so I did the worst thing anyone could do. I quickly ran downstairs and tackled the man to the ground.

"Don't you _dare _hurt him!" I roared.

I couldn't get a good look at the man before he had rolled out from under me and had grabbed me by the neck and flipped me over his shoulder, resulting with me slamming into the ground with my back. I hissed in pain before grabbing his leg and hauling him to the ground. However he had the upper hand by grabbing me and throwing himself on top of me, blocking all exits.

"Elena!" Elijah yelled. I panted for air and so did he. I couldn't see from behind my hair however her gently pushed my hair behind my ear revealing my face. He gasped and I saw his eyes. His eyes were the exact same ones that had haunted for the past three months. Haunted my thoughts, my dreams and my nightmares.

"Elena," he whispered in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who guessed Elijah at the end of last chapter, bravo! <strong>

Next chapter should be up before the end of Saturday! :D

One last thing, how do you guys feel about a special chapter in which we get to have a look at what life would be like if Elena hadn't lost her child? So if Klaus and Elena had a normal life? I would probably do the same for Elspeth and Damon. Let me know and give me your ideas:)

Thanks for reading! Please review:)

-Sarah


	4. Chapter 4 Beautiful Disaster

**Sorry this was late guys, had a crazy weekend and couldn't get on to write! Thank you guys so much for you're reviews! Really appreciate it!**

**Sorry this chapter's short I didn't have much to write! **

**It also amused me when you guys got worried about Elejah in this story! I can assure you there shall be no more romantic Elejah! Their relationship is more of a father/daughter one! Simmer doon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Beautiful Disaster<p>

Damon's POV

I'd spent the past month in Scotland and still nothing. I never thought the country was _that _big. And that _boring._ But nevertheless I needed to find her. My search eventually brought me to somewhere in the north, a small village in the country side. The population most likely about a thousand people. Which pretty much meant anyone would know everyone in the village. I pulled up to the local bar, or pub, or tavern, or whatever you call it. It wasn't that crowded. A group of elder men in the corner, laughing and talking, another group of men playing darts and two other men in the corner. I was starting to wonder where the women were...

I walked up to the bar and sat down, looking at the middle aged bartender. He had dark hair and grey eyes with heavy stubble. He looked me up and down, taking note of my leather jacket. Must not be familiar with expensive fashion.

"What can I get ya?" he asked, a heavy Scottish accent rolling off his tongue.

"A glass of bourbon, on the rocks," I ordered grimly, crossing my arms and resting them on the bar. The man went and got me a glass.

"American, eh? What brings ya tae Scotland, then?" he asked as he placed down my drink.

I looked up at him. "I'm looking for a girl."

"Aren't we all?" he said cheerfully. "Naw, I'm only jokin'. Got me sel' a lovely wife, Linda," he looked at me and read my expression to realise I quite frankly didn't give a shit. "This girl then, what she like?"

I sighed and threw it back. "She's uncontrollable. She's pessimistic. She's angry, infuriating, frustrating and the most complicated woman I have ever met. And yet, I love her more than anything in this world."

The bartender chuckled. "Love tends tae dae that tae ya. Will drive you up the wall, but in the end it's all worth it," he paused and looked at me. "What's her name then. This girl."

I sighed. "Elspeth Bradshaw."

The man's kind gaze turned to anger and his fist and jaw clenched. "What business do you seek with Elspeth Bradshaw?" he hissed.

"You know her," I raised an eyebrow.

"That depends who's asking," he said grimly.

"That would be the man who loves her," I said casually.

The man snorted. "Doesn't mean anything to me unless she has anything to say about."

I snapped and grabbed him by the neck. "If you know anything, I suggest you tell me before I rip out your throat."

All of a sudden I was hit by that stinging sensation in the head. I grasped my skull on both sides and groaned in pain. It was excruciating. I looked up and saw a much young man around the age of nineteen come out of the corner. The second his eyes met mine he relaxed and the pain stopped. Perfect. A warlock.

"Who this tool, Dad?" he asked, his accent almost as heavy as the bartender.

"Some boy lookin' for Elspeth," the bartender grumbled.

The younger man looked me up and down.

"I take it you both know who she is," I assumed, sitting back down on my stool.

The man looked at the bartender. "Aye we know her, she visits this town every summer and winter. She's a family friend," he looked around the bar. "Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

I nodded and followed him behind the bar, leaving the bar tender. We came into an office where an older girl around the same physical age as Elspeth with red hair and blue eyes sat behind the desk on her computer, her feet resting on the desk.

"Who's this guy then, Nate?" she asked, her accent also entirely Scottish.

"This guy claims to be in love with Elspeth," the man, I presumed to be called Nate explained.

The girl took her feet off the desk and closed the laptop and sat up straight. "You must be Damon Salvatore then," she smiled at me. "Elspeth has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" I asked, my eyebrows hitting the ceiling. "And what might she have been saying?"

"You hurt her, and you hurt her really bad," she glared at me. "But she still loves you. I see it in her eyes whenever she mentions your name."

I felt my mood raise entirely. But I was here for a reason. I needed to find her. "I don't suppose you know where she is?"

The girl shrugged. "She hasn't been seen for the past two days, we suspected she'd gone back to you."

"Well obviously she hasn't. Do you have any idea _where _she is?" I said through clenched teeth.

The woman looked to Nate who was watching with unease. It looked as though they were having a telepathic conversation. Nate's eyes then widened and he turned to me.

"Something tells me you know where she is," I said, reading his face.

"You're not gonna like what I'm about to tell you," Nate said, rather frightened.

..

Klaus' POV

I looked down at the woman underneath me. Her perfect brown eyes were laced with fear and recognition as I looked at her. Her mouth was hanging open slightly in shock. Her shiny hair was scattered around her face, her cheeks were perfectly rosy as she panted in exhaustion. Her breathing hitched as her eyes met mine. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Elena," I whispered in disbelief.

She looked at me for a moment before her eyebrows furrowed and she squinted her eyes. "Who are you?"

My eyebrows hit the ceiling. How could she not remember me? How could she not know who I was? She loved me, did she not? "Elena," I placed a hand on her cheek. "It's me, Klaus."

"How do you know my name?" she asked, afraid.

"Niklaus..." Elijah said in a warning tone.

"How is it possible?" I whispered. Elena looked at me with such fear as my thumb soothed her skin. She then attempted to squirm away.

"Elena, would you please give us a minute," Elijah asked her.

"No," I hissed at him. I just got her back I wasn't ready for her to leave me sight.

"Please, Klaus, there are things we need to discuss," Elijah said. I reluctantly let Elena go and she zoomed away up the stairs, I kept my gaze locked on where she had once stood.

I turned to Elijah. "How is it possible?" I repeated. "She didn't have blood in her system. She was dead for so long."

Elijah sighed. "My blood stayed in her system longer than expected. And because she's a doppelgänger there was a mix up. She's still human, but she's also part vampire."

I sat down and looked up at him. "How can she not remember me?" I asked.

Elijah sat in his arm chair. "She couldn't remember anything when she came back. She still can't. She sees the faces of those she loved and not even the slightest bit of recognition. Except for the elder Salvatore," he explained.

I felt my fist clench and I felt the need to hunt him down and kill him.

"However, I think it was due to the fact he compelled her when she was human," Elijah held his hands up slightly to calm me down.

I sighed. "Have you spoken to a witch about this?"

"Of course I have," Elijah said as if it were obvious. "But they don't want to help what they like to call an abomination."

I ran a hand through my hair. "What about that witch that tried to kill me? Elena's friend. Did you ask her?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't want anyone to know of her existence. If they did, she would be thrown into a world of confusion."

I looked up at him. "Why are you being like this, hmm? Do you _care _about her Elijah? Do you _love _her?"

"Klaus, you're exaggerating-"

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING CARE OF HER?" I roared at him.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND, KLAUS!" he roared right back at me. "And I don't have many friends. I couldn't just leave her."

I sighed. "Well why didn't you tell _me_?"

"If I had told you, you would've shown up in a matter of minutes, confessing your love for her when she didn't even know the meaning of the word," he said honestly. He thought for a moment then sighed. "I think you need to go."

"Why should I?" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you hear that?" he asked. I listened for a noise. And then it hit me. The sweet sobs of my beloved echoing from the above me. She was upset and frustrated because she couldn't remember anything. She was angry with herself for not trying hard enough to remember. She was angry because she didn't know anything of emotion, or sadness, or anger or love. She was just an empty soul with no place to call home and no one to call family.

"Because right now, she's probably listening to every word of this conversation and feels guilty about not being able to remember you," he said casually. He got up and gestured towards the door.

I sighed and got up, making my way towards the door. "Tell her, that I'll be back tomorrow, with a solution. Something you should've done a month ago."

Elijah simply nodded as I walked out the door. And I walked. And I kept walking. And walking. Until eventually I snapped. Winding up in a woods somewhere I let out a distressed and frustrated shout as I punched a tree. Why couldn't she remember? She loved me, didn't she? So wasn't that strong enough to bring back her memory? Obviously not.

..

**Nawwww poor Klena:( Will they EVER be happy? Will Elena EVER remember? So many questions!**

**Also, what do you thinks happened to Elspeth? I know, but I want to see what you guys think!**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I'll have the next chapter up by either Wednesday or Thursday! Don't forget to review!**

**-Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5 Open Your Eyes

**Guys, so sorry for the slow update! So many things got in the way it was unreal I am so sorry!**

**I won't bore you with the details of writers block and homework and whatnot cause I really want to get this up before I got to sleep!**

**Songs I listened to: **

**Speaking a Dead Language - Joy Williams**  
><strong>Gravity - Embrace<strong>

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Tell Me That You'll Open Your Eyes<p>

Elena's POV

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was Klaus and the words he had said. He loved me, and I couldn't even love him back. God why couldn't I remember? What had I done that made me loose everything that made me human? I needed to confront Elijah. And that's exactly what I did.

"Elijah who was that man yesterday? Klaus," I asked as I walked into the kitchen where Elijah sat there with a glass of blood. He looked up at me and then back at his glass.

"No one important," he said grimly.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Elijah," I sneered at him. He snapped his head around and glared at me. "For once, just stop lying to me and tell me who he is!"

He sighed. "It's not up to me to tell you who he is. He's whatever you want him to be."

I rolled my eyes. "Elijah! You have dictated the roles of everyone who once knew me. For all I now, Damon could be trying to kill me and Jeremy could be my boyfriend!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "Please, just tell me who he is and how I know him."

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook his head. "Before you died, Klaus was in love with you," he paused. "And you were in love with him too. He's dangerous, a murderer and evil, but you managed to see the good in him somehow. You loved him. Plain and simple."

I thought for a moment, taking in his words. "How come I can't remember him? If I love him then why can't I remember him."

"That's what I've been trying to figure out for a month now!" Elijah nearly yelled, throwing his glass of blood at the wall. I jumped in fright at his sudden outburst of rage. He had always seemed so calm and composed. And to see him like this was incredibly surprising. And terrifying.

He began to make his way over to me and I found fear washing over me completely. Before I knew it he had both of his hands on either side of my face. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Why can't you remember?" he whispered. I could hear the door opening behind me but Elijah didn't move, he just kept looking into my eyes. Before I knew it, he was thrown off of me and pinned against the wall by the neck. I gasped in fright and stepped back. A blonde head covered Elijah's face.

"So _this _is what you've been doing with her?" The voice nearly shouted, sending chills down my spine. It was Klaus. And he was angry. This couldn't be good.

"I assure you brother you're exaggerating. We weren't doing anything of that sort," Elijah insisted calmly. Klaus grabbed Elijah's neck and pulled him away from the wall and smashed his head back into the wall.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Klaus roared. Elijah didn't flinch in the slightest.

"Honestly Klaus would you calm down," a voice from behind me sighed. I looked over my shoulder to see a tall, young woman with light brown hair. Her eyes were hazel and she was incredibly beautiful. However, she was also incredibly bored with the brothers fighting and arguing.

Klaus let go off Elijah and stepped back, he turned around to face the woman behind me and walking over to her. As he did so, he looked eyes with me for a moment of love and hurt. And the moment those eyes locked with mine I felt this surge of energy flow through me like a spark. He held his gaze there for a while before he slowly drew his eyes away from mine. I looked down at the ground.

"Marilyn," Elijah smiled politely, straightening his ever-present suit. "Always a pleasure to see you," he made his way over to the woman, taking her hand and gently kissing it. Just at that moment, Olivia walked in, after spending the night at Stefan's. She stopped dead and subtly gawked at Elijah and Marilyn.

"Likewise, Eli," Marilyn purred back at him, her English accent filled with seduction. I glanced at Olivia who was still for a moment before catching me looking at her. She made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, get a room," she sneered, crossing her arms. She then glanced at Klaus then back to the Elijah then back at Klaus. "Seriously? He's _still _here?" she exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too, Liv," Klaus grinned boyishly. She scowled at him before disappearing upstairs. Klaus sighed and looked to Marilyn and Elijah, who was still gently holding up her hand. "If you two are done," he raised a brow. Elijah rolled her eyes and made his way over to the table in the dining room. Marilyn turned to me and looked at me sympathetically.

"Oh, Elena," she sighed. "I'm truly sorry this happened to you."

I stared at her blankly, I couldn't remember her, surprise, surprise. But she looked at me with such sadness and regret it made me worry. What exactly did she think of my current situation? And why did she feel so bad about it?

She made her way to the dinning room table, Klaus following behind her, and I followed Klaus. I sat beside Elijah and leaned over and whispered to him.

"What's going on?" I asked as Klaus and Marilyn set up candles around the room.

"Marilyn's a witch. Klaus brought her to try and help you remember," Elijah explained. Before I could ask him anymore, Marilyn and Klaus sat down.

She looked at me. "Don't be worry. It's a very simple procedure. All I'm going to do is look into the deep corners of your mind and search for any key memories that can be brought to the main part of your mind," she explained. I nodded in understanding. She looked to Klaus and Elijah before returning her gaze to me. "I have to warn you though, by doing I'm unleashing a part of your over-filled subconscious so it'll be pretty overwhelming. Like opening a closet that's over flowing. You may feel slight pain, nausea or you may fall unconscious. Is it still okay for me to go through with this?"

"Yes," I said automatically.

She smiled at me. "Okay then, let's begin," she looked at me seriously. "Give me your hand," she extended a hand to me and I hesitantly took it. "Just relax. Let your mind go clear," she inhaled and exhaled, encouraging me to do the same. "Close your eyes," she instructed. My eyelids closed obediently. "Ismastos triboss, masists malone," Marilyn began to chant, immediately I felt my mind begin to rush. It was like the world was moving far too fast for anyone to stay balanced. Before I knew it, images were flashing in my mind.

Some of them were clear, some of them were blurred. The clear ones were filled with detail. The first being a young girl who I presumed to be me, with brown hair and brown eyes with two adults. My parents? The next was me waking up as I was being rushed down a white hall, lying on my back. I presumed I was in a hospital, nurses and doctors talking loudly and fast to one another. The next was me waking up in hospital, the six words echoing in my mind.

"_You're parents didn't survive the accident"_

The following image was a woman, with strawberry blonde hair, running around a kitchen whilst a tall, lanky boy with long hair stood next to me. I was reassuring her that she would be fine. I immediately recognised her as my Aunt Jenna. But as I looked at her face there was a flash of an image. She looked at me with fear filled eyes, blood dripping from her mouth. She looked so scared. The imaged then flashed into the next one. I rushed out of a door and collided into a boy, gazing up at him in amazement. The next was simple. Just a boy standing there.

"_I'm Stefan."_

He smiled and his smile then faded. There when then multiple flashes of him and I. Us kissing. Me telling him I loved him. Him telling me he was a vampire. Our multiple break up. Our multiple make ups. It then faded and moved onto another. I was standing there in Stefan's house. A man was standing there. An incredibly handsome man.

"_You must be Elena, I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."_

Like Stefan, it showed me flashes of Damon. Some of them were sweet, like him and I sharing heartfelt moments about understanding and caring. It showed myself comforting him as he expressed his rage over a dying friend. It showed me the pair of us kissing at a party then bursting out laughing. It showed me him teasing him over his feelings for a girl with blonde hair. It showed me the pair of us saying goodbye as we both cried.

The next images were all rushed. Ones of me hugging two girls, one with coco dark skin, long dark hair and almond brown eyes, the other was pale with light blonde hair. Others of me with the tall lanky boy.

Then they started to go blurry.

..

Klaus' POV

I watched as Elena's face went blank, Marilyn concentrated on Elena's memories, she furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked.

Marilyn thought for a moment. "Her memory, it's been tampered with," she paused and concentrated. "I can get most of it back. But there's black holes."

"What do you mean black holes?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

She opened her eyes and faced me, still holding hands with Elena. "She can remember you. But she can't remember anything about the time you spent together after the sacrifice," she paused, waiting for me to take it in. "She doesn't have any memory of being in love with you."

A silence filled the room. Elijah placed an elbow on the table and held his forehead in his hand. I just stared speechless. Eventually Elena let out a tired whimper and fell unconscious. I gently took her arm and shook it.

"Elena?" I asked softly, trying to wake her.

"Leave her be, Klaus," Marilyn insisted. "There's things we need to discuss."

"Like what?" I said grimly looking up at her.

She sighed and looked at me, letting go of Elena's hand. "I can bring back her memory. However, that means that she'll hate you," Marilyn explained.

"Why does it sound like there's a but after that sentence?" I grumbled at her.

She sighed again and looked at Elena. "I use my energy to recover the black spots. However, by recovering the block spots I can't recover her proper memory. Meaning she'd remember you and your time spent together but she wouldn't remember anything else. Permanently."

..

Damon's POV

As Nate and I drove, the car was filled with an eerie silence. I had hurt Elspeth. Not a day went by in which I hadn't regretted what I did. I hated myself for it. And I was certain I would never be able to forgive myself for it. But I loved her. And I needed to save her. But Nate cared about her. To him, she was family. And right now he hated me for hurting her. The only reason he was with me right now was that he thought I would die before I let anything bad happen to her. He thought right.

I pulled up to the house Abby had told me about. It was big, old, tattered and, above all, it was abandoned. The perfect place for a vampire to hide out if he didn't want to be found. I got out the car and was about to race inside when Nate grabbed my arm.

"You're seriously just going to storm in there without a plan or anything?" he asked, raising a brow. "You'll be dead within a matter of minutes ."

I sighed and looked at him. "All I know, is that if I stay here, standing here contemplating and deciding my next move, there's the very big chance that Elspeth could be the one who ends up dead if I don't get to her in time."

And with that, I rushed through the darkness and boomed into the house. I kinda figured that Nate would fight off anyone that got in my way of trying to find her. I listened. I listened for a voice, a movement. Anything. And then it came to me. The soft and quiet frustrated groan of a woman as she let out her inner anger. I followed the echo of the sound, taking me to the downstairs of the house, with nothing standing in my way but a door. I took it down by simply walking through it. Not bothering to open it, just my instincts focused on her and her alone.

I quietly crept down the stairs and hid in the shadows, feeling my gut clench. She was there. In a prison-like cell. Not a small cage like Caroline was caged in but a slightly large old fashioned prison cell complete with bars and a single gap in the wall that acted as a window. She sat with her knees under her chest and the side of her head leaning against the bars. Her hair was dry and ruffled, her face was covered in dirt and mascara. Blood stained her clothes and in some parts her shirt and jeans were torn. She looked like she had been to hell and back.

I walked down the stairs, being careful that nothing and no one was there. Until eventually the stair creaked and her head whipped around, locking eyes with mine. Her eyes widened and her lips curled into a happy and relieved smile.

"Damon," she exclaimed. At the sound of my name I ran to her. "Damon," she sighed happily as I came to her side and she turned around completely. She reached her hand out to me and I took it, seeing the tears of joy welling in her eyes. Her hands were shaking as she gently took my arm. "You came," she choked, holding back the tears.

I placed a hand through the bars and placed a hand on her cheek. "Where else would I be?" I told her, whispering to her, looking into her eyes with reassurance. She let a tear slip. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" I assured her. But before I could do anything I heard a voice.

"Well isn't this sweet," a voice behind me spoke. I turned around quickly and stood up, Elspeth standing with me. I held her hand protectively through the bars. "The two lovers united once more," I looked at the man before me. Noticing his dark hair and green eyes that gleamed in the moonlight as he revealed himself as he walked down the stairs. "How lovely to finally meet you, Damon," he grinned like a cat.

"Darius, I presume," I said through gritted teeth, grasping Elspeth's hand tightly.

..

Klaus' POV

I walked back into the room after an hour or so of thinking. In my trance I had managed to carry Elena to her bedroom and put her in her bed whilst she slept. Marilyn was sitting downstairs with Elijah, a cup of coffee in her hand. She looked sad and so did Elijah.

"I've come to a decision," I stated. The pair turned their heads in my direction. I looked to Marilyn. "Bring her memory back. She doesn't have to remember me. Just make her remember everything," I turned to Elijah, "As for you, I want you to make sure Elena never crosses my path again, do you understand?"

Elijah nodded. "Completely. But Klaus-"

"But nothing, Elijah!" I nearly shouted. I turned to Marilyn. "Well don't just sit there. Get on with it." Marilyn got up out her seat and exited the room, gathering her supplies. Elijah looked at me, confused.

"You do realise this means that you'll lose Elena forever?" Elijah asked.

I grimly nodded and turned on my heel. I picked up my jacket from the char and put it on in a flash and quickly headed out the door. Not turning back once. And that was it. The hardest thing I had ever done. Turning my back on the woman I loved so that she could be happy in a life in which I barely even existed.

* * *

><p><strong>Nawwww Klaus:(<strong>

**I won't say much I just want to make an announcement! One of my readers called whats(.)my(.)destiny has started a Jenna/Alaric fic. I think it's really promising and I would love it if you guys checked it out! Also, just wanna let you guys know that if you have a story that you've written or just think is amazing, then let me know and I can guarantee that I'll have a look at it and give it a shoutout:)**

**Next chapter is gonna be a half fun, half sad/dramatic chapter:) I'll have it up very soon:)**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to review:) **

**-Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6 Can We Ever Go Back

**Okay, just gonna upload this quick, was gonna upload the next three chapters altogether but I figured I had kept you guys waiting long enough! This chapter centers around Damon/Elspeth and Darius, Elena reunited with Jeremy and an emotional break down from Klaus, which I found pretty emotional to write. (I shed a tear or two...)**

**Just gonna get to it:)**

**Songs used:**

**Speaking a Dead Language - Joy Williams**  
><strong>Nikisha Reys - So Cold (for final scene)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Can We Ever Go Back<p>

Damon's POV

I grasped Elspeth's hand tightly as she cowered in fear behind me. Darius looked at her in amusement at her reaction making my blood boil. He had a hold over her that I wished to break. He had obviously done something to hurt her. Wither it was physically or mentally, he had hurt her. And the bastard was going to pay.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" Darius' eyes twinkled with a evil sense of amusement.

"I've come for Elspeth and to take her home," I stated obviously, I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

His eyes drifted between the pair of us and he chuckled. "It amuses me, Damon," he began to pace towards us, Elspeth hid herself even more behind me. "See, this young woman, she's strong. She's brave, and she's independent. She's nothing like the woman of my previous age," he smiled. "I'm sure you can remember, Damon. Victorian woman were much less free and had hardly any opinion.

"So when I was awakened, it came as much shock that the woman of today, like Elspeth, had many more rights and much more freedom. And it seemed as though Elspeth was one of the worst. When I was staying with my brother, my idiotic, moral, pathetic excuse for an Original, she walked around like she owned the place, like she owned _me_. Like she was untouchable," Darius smirked. "I knew I had to break her. So I did," he grinned. "So now, just one touch," he came close in front of her and she jumped in fright, shivering as he came closer. "And all of her freedom and bravery fades within an instant," he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers.

However it then became too much to bare and I pushed him away from her. I let go off Elspeth and pushed her away from me so that she was out of the way. Darius began to chuckle but I cut him off by punching him the face. He may have been older, but the anger I had packed behind the blow cause his head to whipped to the side for him to stumble a bit. He then regained himself and tried to punch me back but I managed to dodge it at last second and struck him in the stomach. He let out a pained groan but quickly composed himself. As he was about to lunge at me I found the strength to pin him down on the floor and grasp him by the neck. Having no idea where this sense of strength and power was coming from. Deciding to make the most of it, I plunged my hand into his chest and he roared in pain.

"What do you want with Elspeth?" I asked.

Darius smiled slightly. "For entertainment purposes."

"Oh c'mon, Darius, you and I both know that's not true," I said casually. "Now if you don't answer me correctly this time, my hand will extract from your chest, along with your heart," I paused. "Now tell me, what do you want with Elspeth?"

He groaned. "She is Klaus' best friend. I knew I'd get to him by hurting her."

I chuckled darkly. "Ya see the thing is Darius, that may affect Klaus. But you're forgetting that by hurting her, you're also pissing off a lot more people," I looked down at him one final time. "I hope you rot in hell Darius."

But just as I was about to dig my hand further, he shouted. "No! Wait, stop! Don't kill me! Elena! Elena's still alive!"

I froze. "What?"

"Elena, she's still alive. I saw her with my own eyes. She's got brown hair and brown eyes and she's incredibly beautiful and she's been alive for the past three months and the reason you don't know is because she can't remember anything and she has no idea who you are or where you are!" Darius said quickly. My eyes widened.

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"Because I was following her for two months until Elijah took her," he said quickly again before gasping for air. "I can take you to her, just please, let me live."

I considered it for a moment, looking over my shoulder at Elspeth. She looked to be considering the same. My mind trailed back to when I had seen Katherine at Elijah's. Katherine was scared of Elijah. She always had been. And with her freedom being granted she and Stefan would be far away from Mystic Falls. She'd be nowhere near Elijah. Whilst I was in thought I didn't realise I was loosing my grip of Darius and before I knew he fell from my grasp and ran off. I gasped. Elena was alive.

..

Elena's POV

My head was spinning. My memory was back. I needed to find Jeremy. I needed to find Damon. I needed to find Bonnie and Caroline. I needed to let them know. Elijah was happy to oblige. I still wasn't sure why Elijah had been helping me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home and be with the people I loved.

But something was missing, something I couldn't find. And I'll admit that it frustrated me, having this black hole in my head and it also saddened me. Like there was a part of my heart that wasn't accessible. Like I was closed off from it. It was a strange sensation but I guess I would have to learn to live with it. Cause it couldn't have been that important could it?

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as the car pulled up outside my home. I felt my heart lift as I ran out the car and into the house.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" I shouted. Jeremy appeared from the kitchen and stood in the corridor. He looked like he had seen a ghost, which to be fair, he had. He looked at me in disbelief. "Hey Jer," I said, feeling the tears gather.

"Elena?" he choked.

"It's me, Jer, please believe it's me," I let a tear slip.

He choked back a sob. "I believe you," and with that he enveloped me into his arms and I let the tears of happiness flow. "I thought you were gone," he sobbed.

"I promise you," I sniffed. "That I will never leave you again," I pushed myself away from him the tiniest bit. "Hey, look at me," I cupped his face, looking into his tear stricken, red eyes. "I love you so much, and I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"How is it possible?" he sighed.

I shook my head. "I don't know Jer," I paused. "But for now, let's just be grateful we get to be together again, okay?" I nodded and he nodded too. And once again he pulled me into that embrace that filled my heart with so much happiness and love. Well maybe not completely filled.

..

Damon's POV

I stood frozen. Elena was alive. I turned to Elspeth and was suddenly brought back to earth. Her hazel eyes filled with hurt and her hair scatter around her face. She looked at me with such emotion, such feeling, such love. I took a step closer to her when she suddenly took her eyes away from me.

"Nate!" she exclaimed. I followed her eyes and saw Nate reach the bottom of the stairs, rather tired. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, a hug of which he tiredly returned.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked, furrowing my brows in annoyance due to the fact he just ruined what could've been a romantic moment of Elspeth and I.

"Saving your arse," he said tiredly and grimly. I gave him a look of confusion. "Well where else did you think all your strength came from?" he paused. "I used a energy swapping spell to replace Darius' strength with yours. Making you superior."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Impressive. I had to remember that one for the next time I spoke to Bonnie. I looked to Elspeth who had her arms around Nate's waist and Nate had his arm around her shoulder. They looked almost like a couple. I tore my eyes away from the gut wrenching scene and stared at the ground.

"We should probably get going. In case any of Darius' minion's show up," I said grimly, making my way up the stairs. Elspeth and Nate weren't too far behind.

..

Klaus' POV

When I arrived back at the hotel I was staying it was two in the morning after spending the night drinking. By now Elena will have recovered her memory and would hate me forever. I walked into the hotel, dazed and confused. It appeared to be that my expression on my face expressed how I was feeling.

"Are you alright sir?" the receptionist asked. She was pretty, with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You know what," I glanced at her name badged. "Candice, I'm not. My family hates me. My "friends" hate me. Everyone around me hates me. And I couldn't care less. However, the woman I love hates me too. More than my family, more than my enemies, more than the whole wide world," the woman looked at me as if I were a freak. "And quite frankly, I feel pretty bad about it," I sighed. "And the worst part is," I felt tears gather. "I can't stop thinking about her!" I nearly yelled. "I can't get her out of my head!" I yelled this time, as if I were cursing the ceilings. I roared in frustration and Candice jumped, however she did not leave her spot.

"I close my eyes, I see her, I take a deep breath, I smell her perfume, I try to kill someone," I paused and looked at Candice. "All I can hear is her voice beginning me to show mercy," I said in a hurt tone. "I regret my choice. I regret letting her remember. Because if I hadn't let her remember, then she would be with me right now. But by letting her remember, I've pretty much guaranteed myself an eternity alone," I sighed. "And I just can't stop imagining what things would be like if things were different. I would give anything to at least see that life."

"Perhaps you can," Candice's voice said calmly. I looked up at her and furrowed my brows.

"What on earth do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Follow me," Candice said simply and retreated up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Will we see Damon and Elspeth together again soon? I don't know, we probably won't hear from them for about two more chapters:P<strong>

**Poor Klaus:( he's not had much luck this story has he? Shall I give him some soon? I think I will:)**

**I have also started my first ever Delena story called 'Rumour Has It', would be great if you checked it out:)  
><strong>

**Also, one more thing, I've recently discovered the awesomeness of Tumblr! I've put the link to my personal and my fanfiction Tumblr on my profile:) so if you want to follow me, please do! **

**Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas! And if I don't see you before then, have a great new year:) **

**-Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7 What If

**Hey guys! So yeah, this is the 'What If' chapter I mentioned a while back, it goes into detail about Candice (btw I do apologize if you read her name as Caroline at some points in the story, I noticed this in editing). It also goes a tiny bit more into the whole Darius situation.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Songs (well actually one song which describes this whole chapter)-**

**Find Me-Boyce Avenue (I URGE you to listen to it during this chapter!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-What If<p>

Klaus' POV

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked Candice as we walked down the hall. However, the blonde did not speak she only kept walking. She suddenly stopped and pulled out a key and unlocked the door, walking in. I quickly followed and found myself in a rather old, bohemian, gypsy-like room. There were random colourful drapes hanging on the walls and a round table in the middle of the room. And would you believe it, there was a crystal ball placed slap bang in the middle of it.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, completely clueless. Candice removed her hotel blazer and tied her hair up. She took a seat and held her hand out to me. I looked at her, confused. "I'm sorry, but what the hell is going on?"

Candice rolled her eyes. "You said you'd give anything to at least see the life you could've had. So here I am."

I furrowed my brows. "So you're a..."

"Witch?" she shook her head. "No, I am psychic however. It means I can predict futures and put illusions into people's mind."

I stayed silent and nodded.

"So are you going to take a seat or not," she said, impatient. I nodded and sat down. "Give me your hand," she held her hand out. I quickly took it. "Close your eyes."

I did so and after a moment or two I felt tired and strange. Like I wasn't in my body anymore. Eventually everything went white and blurry.

"_I honestly don't get you vampire's and your need for food," Elena's voice asked. I sat on the counter and watched her cook. It fascinated me in some strange way. But mind you, anything that she did fascinated me._

"_And I honestly don't get why you have this need to prove yourself in the kitchen," I rolled my eyes and smirked at her._

_She smiled to herself. "Because, if I'm going to be cooking for you for the next umm, I don't know, eternity I kinda want to perfect said skills."_

_I quickly appeared behind her at vampire speed and wrapped my arms around her waist, making her jump slightly. "I could think of other skills you and I could be perfecting at this moment in time," I pressed my lips against her ear and whispered suggestively. _

_She gasped, half amused and half offended and turned around to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck. However the large bump in her belly put a bit of distance between us. "Is that an insult, Niklaus?" she said. _

_I raised my eyebrows. "Of course not my lovely," I pressed my lips against hers for a brief moment. "I just don't feel comfortable with you doing this when you're so far along."_

"_Ah yes, but you're much more comfortable with other activities as such," she raised an eyebrow._

_I smiled. "Why of course," I kissed her briefly again._

_She giggled and smiled. "I've told you, no more until-" something cut her off and her hand went to her stomach. "Oh," she said in a strained voice, pulling away from me and crouching slightly. _

_I placed my arms around her. "What's wrong?"_

_She shook her head and waved her hand at me. "I'm fine," however as she tried to stand up again, an invisible rope pulled her down again and she gasped in pain. "Klaus," she said in a warning tone. _

_I simply nodded and picked her up and at vampire speed I grabbed the bag we'd been keeping by the door and the car keys and drove the fastest I could to the hospital. _

_.._

_The doctor handed me the first child and I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. Elena had given birth to twins. The first was the one I held in my arms. A girl who we named Lillian Jenna Miranda Gilbert, Lily for short. Lily had my blue-grey eyes, and judging by the small bit of hair on her head, she had her mothers hair. She was absolutely beautiful and mesmerising. She looked up at me and her eyes gleamed. I knew she couldn't see me completely but I knew that she could sense me._

"_Hello there beautiful," I murmured softly, feeling a tear spark to my eye. I gently kissed her forehead and cuddled her close to me. I looked to Elena and she looked up at me and smiled. She smiled weakly at me. She was tired, I could tell, but she still seemed so happy._

"_Let me see her," Elena choked. Her voice was slightly dry but she still smiled._

_I walked over to Elena and handed Lily to her. Elena's face lit up entirely as she looked down at the little girl before her. She murmured to her as the doctor handed me the second child. A boy who we named Alexander Grayson John Gilbert. He was asleep at the moment but I had seen before that he had his mother's eyes and my blonde hair. He looked so peaceful. And he was equally as beautiful as Lily, who had now also drifted off to sleep._

_I looked at Elena and she smiled up at me, a tear in her eye and a tear in mine. _

_.._

"_Lily's asleep," a voice from behind me said happily. I whipped my head around and saw Elena standing against the door frame, her arms crossed. She smiled at me. "Took her an extra chapter of Harry Potter, but we got there in the end."_

_She made her way over to me and I pulled her onto my lap. Lily and Alex were five years old now. Elena now looked twenty-three, three years off my physical appearance. That meant about two or three years left of her being human. She looked down at me with love filled eyes._

"_It startles me how intelligent she is," I admitted. "But then I remember she gets it from her mother." Elena looked away and blushed. I cupped her face with my hands and looked into her eyes. However, as I looked in her eyes I saw something that looked like concern and sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_She shook her head and forced a smile. "It's nothing."_

"_Elena," I said in a warning tone._

"_It's just that," she paused and sighed. "Aren't you going to be bored of me eventually. Cause we have all of eternity so you'll most likely find me boring at some point and leave me." She looked away from me._

"_Elena," I sighed. "We've been over this," I pulled her face slightly so that she was facing me. "You could never bore me. You know why? Because love isn't boring. Love is a constant adventure that never ends. And you, my love, are the greatest adventure I could ever have," I looked into her eyes, a tear in them. "I love you, so much."_

_She smiled at me. "Likewise," and then she kissed me._

_.._

"_Alexander! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I called. A child's giggle gave away the already obvious hiding place of the young boy. I ran to him at vampire speed and picked him up. "Found you!" I exclaimed, holding him up in the air whilst he giggled uncontrollably. _

"_Put me down!" he shouted in between giggles._

"_Do you know what? I don't think I will," I said, still tickling him._

"_Lily! Help me!" Alexander shouted, his sister then emerged from behind a tree and came running at the pair of us. She banged her fists against my legs._

"_Put him down! Put him down this instant!" she protested. _

"_Okay! Okay! Whatever you say princess," I gave up and gently placed Alex on the ground._

"_I'm not a princess!" Lily shouted at me, offended. "I am a witch!" she proclaimed proudly, sticking her chin up in pride._

"_Oh my dear flower," I placed a hand on her hand. "I sincerely hope not."_

_She looked up at me confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" _

_I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Nothing, petal, go play with your brother."_

_The two children ran off together and I made my way over to the middle of the meadow where a beautiful brown haired woman lay on a picnic blanket. As I approached her I could see that she was half asleep. I sat down behind her head and gently placed it on my lap. She murmured as my fingers began to delicately stroke her hair. _

"_What's on your mind?" she murmured, not opening her eyes._

"_Hmm, how beautiful you are. And how lucky I am to have you," I said honestly._

_She moved slightly. "You're not lucky. You deserve it. You deserve this life."_

"_And what makes you think I could possibly deserve this life might I ask?" I asked her._

_She slowly opened her eyes. "Because you care and love. And you never stop caring. You deserve it because you never gave up on me or this life."_

_She sat up and wrapped her legs around me, gently kissing me. _

I awoke from the dream-like visions with a gasp. I found Candice looking at me. Her expression was blank and emotionless.

"There you have it," she said simply.

"It was so real," I panted.

"Yeah well it was a possible future, it could've been real. Gives a more a realistic feel," Candice shrugged and got up from the table and went over to one of the cupboards and began to rummage around in it.

"Is it still a possible future?" I asked.

"Well there was a clue in the end. 'You deserve it because you never gave up on me or this life'," Candice quoted. "Earlier it sounded as though you had in fact given up."

I got up from my chair and faced her, although she had her back to me, still rummaging in the cupboard. "How do you suppose I get her memory back?"

"Not my department," Candice shrugged. "Now about your payment..."

I rolled my eyes. "What is it you require?"

"Earlier today I had a premonition," she said, still looking in the cupboard. "There is an evil on the loose. An evil that has every intention of getting stronger."

"You don't happen to talking about me do you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"They're not quite as evil, but they are evil and they are powerful. Anyway, in order to gain maximum power he needs something. Something hidden not too far from here. I have family there. Family that need to be protected," Candice turned around, a picture in her hand. She made her way over to me and handed it to me. "This is her," I examined the picture and sighed. The blonde hair, the bright eyes and the pearly white smile. My mind groaned. "You know her," Candice sensed.

"Caroline Forbes," I sighed. "Indeed I do know her."

Candice furrowed her brows. "You don't like each other very much do you?"

"We're not exactly best friends," I grumbled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go to Mystic Falls and protect her. Simple as that," Candice shrugged.

"Do I really have to do it where she lives. Can't we just lock her up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No," Candice shook her head. "We can't have her know any of this. We can't have anyone know you're in Mystic Falls, it will only spook them."

"Wouldn't you rather have them prepare for whatever evil is about to take place?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Wither they're prepared or not, this evil will be stronger than any of them," Candice said. "And besides," she shrugged. "You don't want to get involved with Elena do you?"

That hit me. I decided to change the subject. "Where exactly is this evil at this moment in time?"

Candice closed her eyes and inhaled. She then exhaled and opened her eyes. "He's in a graveyard. Somewhere in Charlotte."

My eyes widened. "Mikael," I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>*incase any of you didn't catch it, the 'evil' Candice is talking about is Darius and in his search for power he's gone to wake up Mikael. Just incase you guys didn't know:P<strong>

**So, you can expect Klaus to be returning to Mystic Falls, and there may be a bit of luck for him coming up VERY soon:)**

**Also, shout out to Olivia(.)Pierce who has two new Klena stories out so I urge you to check them out, for they are AMAZING!**

**Also, I've noticed as of recently that I'm only getting about a quarter of reviews as I usually get. However, it's AMAZING how it's only the seventh chapter and I already have one hundred reviews, but I just kinda wanna know if you guys are still with me, cause it's your guys reviews that help me build this story! They give me ideas and they make me see that my work is worth the hours I put in. Which is why I'm gonna be mean and say that I'm not going to be posting the next chapter until this story reaches 120 reviews. I've finished the next chapter (which includes Damon/Elspeth, Elijah/Olivia, Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline, and that lil bit of Klena). So please guys, please review! Thank you!**

**And remember guys, don't forget to follow me on Tumblr for character bio's, spoilers, chapter previews, etc. I've posted the link on my profile to my fanfic one AND my personal one. I would really prefer it if you followed my fanfic one, cause that's where all the Promise Me This, Broken Promises and Rumour Has It stuff is. Also if you have a Tumblr let me know and I shall follow you on both my accounts, see, 2 followers for the price of one:D  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading guys and please don't forget to review! Even if it's only five words long:L **

**-Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8 In a Different Light

**Guys. I am a terrible person for not updating! I'm so sorry! My laptop was down for a while and I couldn't update on my iPad:**(

**This chapter is kinda long and I do apologise for the lack of Klena, I know this is a Klena story but we're gonna get there soon enough (hint: Elena's amnesia is not the main plot of this story:L)**

**Can't remember what songs I listened to...oops.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – In a Different Light<p>

Elijah's POV

I was watching television when the soft pitter patter of footsteps distracted me. Olivia jumped in front of the TV and crossed her arms.

"Ah, Olivia, the excitement of your youth both exhausts and irritates me," I grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be so grouchy!" she sneered. "You know just because Elena's gone, doesn't mean you get to go into depressed-Original mode! We haven't trained in a week!"

"You're problem not mine," I said, completely ignoring her.

She turned around and pressed 'off' on the TV. "Right, I can see that you're in a bad place. And frankly I don't know why. But if there was one way of which me and my friends used to get out of a bad place, we'd grab our fake I.D.'s, get dressed up and hit the bars. And that's exactly what you and I are going to do."

I snorted. "You honestly think you're going to get me, of all people, to go to a bar."

Olivia nodded slowly. "Oh. Yes."

..

Damon's POV

The car journey back to Nate's hometown was silent. I didn't want to say anything. Not whilst Nate was in ear shot. Elspeth eventually fell asleep in the car so we pulled over and I lay her down across the back seat. Nathan did not speak. The only noise heard was the faint music from the radio. When the car stopped outside the pub, Elspeth stirred.

Nathan turned around in his seat and faced her. "Elspeth, Elspeth we're home."

I didn't like the way he referred to his home as her home too. It made me uncomfortable. For the only rightful home that Elspeth had was with me. Elspeth's eyes fluttered open and with a small and quiet yawn she sat up, stretching. We got out the car, Elspeth not saying anything to me, and walked into the pub. The barman from before was leaning against the bar talking to a man. He glanced at Elspeth and grinned, coming out from behind the bar and embracing her.

"Elspeth! Thank goodness you're alright!" he exclaimed. Elspeth smiled. "Can I get ya anythin'? Food? Drink?"

Elspeth raised a hand. "It's quite alright, Frank, if you don't mind, I'd rather just rest."

Frank beamed happily and patted Elspeth on the head, as if she were his own daughter. "Of course, m' dear! Nathan will show you to a room!"

Nathan and Elspeth disappeared from the room, however Elspeth looked over her shoulder at me and locked eyes with me before Nathan rushed her away. I turned to Frank who went back behind the bar. He looked up at me. "If you need a place to stay, I'm sure Abby will find you a room," Frank suggested.

I shook my head. "Nah it's fine. I think I'd be better getting the hell out of here."

"Now why would you want to do that?" Frank raised a brow.

I sighed. "She seems happy here. I'd just be hurting her if I stuck around."

Frank sighed. "At least stay one more night. I'll book you a flight for tomorrow."

I nodded. "Thank you, Frank. I really appreciate it."

I began to walk away. "Just so you know," I turned on my heel and faced him. "Elspeth has been a part of this family for fifteen years now, we know her better than anyone. Which is why, believe me when I say, that she stills loves you very much. And I think she wants to be with you more than you think."

I simply nodded at him, taking his words in before heading upstairs.

..

Elena's POV

Three days passed and it was great to be back with my friends. I couldn't go out in public, cause people believed me to be dead. So for most of the days I'd spend cooped up inside with Bonnie or Caroline or Stefan and we'd hang out. However, I hadn't heard from Damon at all which was weird. Bonnie told me that he had cheated on his girlfriend and she had ran away and that Damon had gone to Scotland to win her back. Apparently he had been gone a month and hadn't contacted anyone.

Stefan tried not to tell me about him and Katherine's trips around South America during the summer because he knew it hurt me. I don't know why, but before I had died I had actually been okay with it. And whenever Stefan mentioned Katherine I wouldn't feel the need to shift uncomfortably. I kinda wished I felt that way right now because it's all Stefan seems to be able to talk about. Caroline informed me of her struggle of when I died. She told me how she felt as though a part of her had died, as did Bonnie. She told me how Tyler had been there for her to help her come to terms with my death. She also told me about how she and Tyler had in fact began dating.

But at night time, when I lay in bed I'd think about the black holes that were missing. The part that's forever haunted me. When I dream it's the same words in my head, every time. It was like someone was begging me to stay.

_"Please don't leave me," he whispers_

"_I have to," I whisper back to him._

_"But I love you," he cries._

And then I wake up. Every damn night.

Damon's POV

I sat up in my room reading, trying my hardest to resist the urge to go and talk to Elspeth. But it seemed I did not have to resist much longer.

"What you reading?" a voice asked, almost making me jump. I placed the book down and looked up at her. She was dressed in a white silk dressing gown and leaning against the bottom left poster of the four poster bed. Her blonde hair was platted and to the side. She looked tired yet she slightly smiled at me. I placed the book down and turned and looked at the clock. It was near three thirty in the morning.

"And what are you doing up this late, Miss Bradshaw?" I said, placing my hands behind my head.

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," she sighed and crossed her arms. "And if I'm honest I could stop thinking about you," she paused and looked me up and down. "Why are you here?"

I sighed. "I've been over this a million times, Elspeth," I sat up straight and looked directly into her eyes. "I'm never giving up on us. And I'm certainly never giving up on you."

She looked down. "I guess I should thank you for saving me then."

"Don't worry about it, honestly," I shrugged. "It's my day job saving you."

She smiled to herself and couldn't help but think how much I had missed that smile. "Frank told me you spent the past month looking for me." I simply nodded. "I guess I just wanted to say thank you for that too," she paused for a moment before going to rush out the room.

"Elspeth!" I called quietly and she quickly turned around and locked eyes with me. I stood up and walked towards her. "There's something you're not saying. Something you want to say but you're scared to say it out loud," she opened her mouth to talk but I cut her off. "You're scared that if you say it, that if you act on it, you'll get hurt. But listen to me Elspeth," I cupped her face. "I can assure you I will never let anything happen to you. Never let anyone hurt you. And above all, I'll never let myself hurt you ever again," I sighed. "In six hours I'm getting on a plane and going home. Now you can either stay here and think 'what if' for the rest of your life or you can come with me and we can start a new life together. Just know that whatever you choose, I will love you forever, Elspeth Bradshaw."

I contemplated kissing her. I contemplated taking her in my arms and not letting go. I contemplated so many things in that moment but all I did was stand there and look at her. Giving her time to let my words sink in.

..

Klaus' POV

I stood outside the Salvatore Boarding House front door. Eventually the door was pulled open and Stefan stood behind the door.

"Klaus," he said firmly. "What are you doing here?"

I pushed past him and walked into the house and turning around to face him when I was in the middle of the living room. Stefan had a startled expression on his face and his eyes kept drifting upstairs. However I ignored it.

"I need a favour from you," I said simply.

"You know I'm sure whatever you're about to say is going to be very interesting but right now is not a good time," Stefan said in a slightly quiet tone.

I furrowed my brows. "How so?"

However it appeared my question was answered when a brown haired girl appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Her warm chocolate brown eyes locked with my cold blue grey eyes and I felt my undead heart rate soar. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Klaus," she said in a shocked whisper. She looked to Stefan for help who looked at me as if to say 'what the hell do we do?'

I looked back to Elena, I internally sighed. "Why hello there Miss Elena," I said, casually. "Nice to see you alive and well."

Elena seemed torn. She didn't know wither to run and leave Stefan, or to stay and protect him. It was so like her. Stefan decided to speak up.

"Well, Klaus, I'll speak to you later, okay? We can discuss this favour later," Stefan said as if he were some kind of business man. I gave Stefan a seriously pissed off look. I looked to Elena who looked positively confused. I sighed and turned to Stefan.

"Of course, Stefan, I'll be leaving you now," and then I just walked out. Resisting the urge to run back into the house and kiss Elena.

..

Elijah's POV

I honestly couldn't believe how a young seventeen year old girl had managed to convince me that going to a bar on a Friday night was a good idea. The bar/club was completely crowded. It was filled with drunken and sweaty young adults. And I felt incredibly over dressed, dressed in my usual attire of a grey suit, whereas Olivia was dressed in a short blue dress. However, there was no denying that she looked breath taking. I didn't quite know what it was but Olivia had this unique, youthful vibe that seemed to have brought a surprising innocence to my life. It was like she'd turned on a light and taken away the darkness.

She took my hand and led me up to the bar, she turned to the man who was sitting on a stool and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked her up and down, making me tense uncomfortably. She then looked him in the eye and he took his drink and moved, causing his friend to follow him, leaving two free bar stools. Olivia quickly jumped onto the stool and patted the empty one beside her, inviting me to sit. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her.

A man with black hair and green eyes with a rather young face and stubble appeared behind the bar. He smiled at Olivia as if she were an old friend.

"Livvy!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Pete!" she replied happily, Pete reached across the bar and the pair exchanged a rather strange hand shake which consisted of fist pounding and strategically grabbing hands.

"Liv where ya been? Haven't seen you in here about three months, how ya been?" Pete said happily as he prepared a drink for someone.

"I've been good," she smiled.

Pete glanced at me and raised his eyebrows. "And who's this handsome devil you're with?"

Olivia placed a hand on my arm. "This is the honourable gentleman, Elijah."

"I see," Pete looked at us, interested, and passed a drink across to someone and began work on another. "So how did you two meet?"

I looked at Olivia for a possible alibi. "It's a long story," she smiled slightly. "In a nutshell he saved me from a bad time. One of those cliches."

Pete raised a brow. "And I'm also guessing that you're currently living with him."

Olivia stiffened, making me stiffen also. "How did you know?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

Pete looked away and back at her. "Your parents. They come into the bar every couple of weeks asking if I've seen you anywhere."

Olivia completely straightened up and I placed a hand on her back to calm her down. "They're looking for me?"

Pete simply nodded. Olivia looked at me and I could've sworn her eyes looked worried for a second before she turned back to Pete. "Fuck it. Fuck them. Get me and my friend here some shots please, if you don't mind, Pete. We intend on getting drunk out of our mind."

..

Elena's POV

"So something weird happened yesterday," I said to Caroline and Bonnie as they sat on my bed.

"And what would that be?" asked Caroline who looked at Bonnie with slight concern.

"Klaus was at the Boarding House, yesterday," I saw slight panic spread across both my best friends' faces. I however ignored it. "And Stefan was there, and he didn't do anything. And then they were talking and it was like they were...I dunno...casual?" I said, with a confused tone and expression. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, in the time in which I don't remember, and when I was off being miss amnesia girl with Elijah, did Klaus and Stefan become...allies?"

Caroline shrugged and looked at Bonnie. "I guess you could say that."

"But how?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"It's a long story," Bonnie said casually.

I raised a brow at them both. "I've got plenty time."

Caroline made a bored voice. "Do we really have to talk about Klaus and Stefan's bromance? I thought we were supposed to be having a girly day, watching movies. And so far I haven't seen any shirtless Penn Badgley or Zac Efron!"

My face remained unamused. "Why are the two of you being so secretive about this?" I asked them, however they both remained silent. "What is it you're not telling me?"

Caroline looked to Bonnie. "Elena, there's something you should know..."

"Caroline," Bonnie interrupted in a warning tone.

"Oh give it a rest, Bonnie! She deserves to know the truth, doesn't she? It's her right!" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie hesitated for a moment. "Fine, tell her. Doesn't mean she'll believe you."

I looked to Caroline. "Caroline go on," I assured her and Caroline proceeded to speak.

"Well, Tyler bit Damon when he was trying to save me and Tyler from being sacrificed. And you went looking for a cure..."

..

I sat in the airport waiting for my plane, magazine in hand. The only company I had was the black travel bag I had sitting down next to me. Elspeth hadn't come. So I simply left by thanking Nathan, Abby and Frank. I couldn't wait to get home. If Elena was really alive, maybe she could help heal this hole in my heart that ached whenever Elspeth wasn't with me, then maybe it was possible for me to forget Elspeth. Forget her smile. Forget her laugh. Forget how happy she made me. Forget how much I loved her.

My thoughts were interrupted at the sound on an announcer.

"Could all passengers of the half past nine flight from Edinburgh to Atlanta please proceed to Gate 6G, thank you."

I picked up my bag with a sigh and threw it over my shoulder and began to follow many others as they headed towards the gate. All that was going through my head was Elspeth, all the way from the gate until I actually boarded the plane. I placed my bag in the overhead compartment and sat down, staring out of the window. It was a near enough eight hour flight and I couldn't believe how quickly it went. I came to the conclusion that I must have fallen asleep. After I got off the plane I followed the crowd to where most of the people would be greeted by loved ones. People held signs that had random names scribbled on them. I scanned them, wondering if for a moment Stefan or Alaric or even Caroline had received my phone call about coming home and decided to come and get me.

The names read things like: _Rachael Burke, Mr. Davidson, Darren Hempton, Tom Mckay, Scoundrel, Amy Johnson..._

Wait. Scoundrel?

_"C'mon admit it, at some times you think I'm alright," I whispered._

_"Occasionally, maybe, when you aren't acting like a scoundrel," she said in an irritated tone._

_"Scoundrel, scoundrel," I emphasized, sounding offended. "I like the sound of that," I grinned._

My eyes drifted back to the sign that had 'Scoundrel' written in large, neat handwriting. I followed the body of the person who was holding it and I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. There she stood. The blonde hair, the hazel eyes, the nervous smile. I automatically dropped my bag and my mouth gaped open. She looked at me and smiled slightly. I started to walk towards her and she dropped her sign and began to walk towards me, tears gathering in her eyes. As we got closer she eventually broke into a sprint and ran onto my arms. I quickly picked her up and kissed her with everything I had. I knew it that moment I was back where I belonged. I knew I was home.

Klaus' POV

I sat alone in the apartment I was using, simply watching shitty TV. How had my life gotten to be like this? A shit out of luck almost-hybrid who's love of his life hated him and protector of a teenage girl. What the hell had gone wrong?

My thoughts were interrupted when a gust of wind suddenly filled the room. It came and quickly disappeared. I looked over my shoulder and found the window was open and the curtains were fluttering around. I got up and slammed the window shut but as I closed the window I saw the reflection of a woman behind me. But with the brown eyes and matching hair, the perfect lips and the beautiful face I realised it wasn't any woman. It was Elena.

I spun round on my heel and gaped at her.

"We need to talk," she said sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh ho ho! YAY ELSPETH AND DAMON! Now we just need to work on Klena shall be back to normal...or will it?;) <strong>

**I don't even know, haven't written it yet.**

**Questions that I NEED to be answered in the reviews!: **

**1) Obviously, what did you think of the chapter?**  
><strong>2) Favourite OC character.<strong>  
><strong>3) What do you THINK is gonna happen next?<strong>  
><strong>4) What do you WANT to happen next? (seriously, I'm leaving this up to you)<strong>  
><strong>5) What will Klaus and Elena 'discussion' consist of?<strong>  
><strong>6) What are you're guys' opinions of the latest TVD episodes?:)<strong>

**Also, additional question for readers of 'Rumour Has It', i have complete writers block. What should happen next?**

**One final thing, for anyone who has messaged me recently I do apologies but there's something wrong with my message thingy ma jig so if you guys want to message me please do so on either my fanfic or personal tumblr;)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review:D **

**-Sarah**


End file.
